gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Glemy Faction
The Glemy Faction is a splinter group of the first Neo Zeon Movement created and lead by Glemy Toto with the intention of relieving Haman Karn of her power and position as leader of Neo Zeon, and reviving Zeon under the rightful rule of the Zabi Family. History When Axis Zeon appeared in U.C. 0087, it announced its intentions to revive Zeon under the leadership of the last surviving Zabi family member Mineva Lao Zabi. However since Mineva was too young to rule, her regent, Haman Karn, would handle the running of Zeon until she was old enough to take over. After the Gryps Conflict ended Axis Zeon, now going by the name of Neo Zeon, waged war against the Earth Federation with Haman as its supreme leader. However Haman had a deep mistrust in one of her subordinates, Glemy Toto, as his position as a possible member of the Zabi family threatened her position. Her fears came true when her constant surveillance of him, caused him to notice that Haman had acquired so much power and was by no means about to give it up. Glemy, as well as other Neo Zeon members, came to the realization that Haman was planning on ruling Neo Zeon on her own, using Mineva as a figure head (much like Gihren Zabi had done with his father years ago). With this knowledge, Glemy defected from Haman's rule and secretly began building his own Neo Zeon movement, out of other supporters who favored the rule of tha Zabi's over that of Haman's. This group came to be known as the Glemy Faction and came into conflict with Haman's loyalist faction in the Second Battle of Axis, the final battle of the First Neo Zeon War. The Glemy Faction played a crucial role in the defeat of Neo Zeon, as their forces helped weaken Haman's troops, which allowed the AEUG to overpower her forces. Despite this the Glemy Faction would meet its end when its leader was killed by AEUG member Roux Louka, though the Ple Clones continued to battle until the EFSF came to back up the AEUG. Thus they too were defeated in the Second Battle of Axis, with some of its members, mostly Ple clones, surviving and going into hiding. Notable Members *'Glemy Toto': The founder and leader of the Glemy Faction. Originally he was a faithful devotee of Haman, but her mistrust in him coupled with her actions in the war causes Glemy to become disillusioned with Haman, allowing him to realize her true colors of ruling Zeon for herself. He defects and begins to rally other anti-Haman soldiers to defeat both her and the AEUG; the rumor of him being either a descendant or even a clone of Gihren Zabi, and therefore a member of the Zabi family, is what rallies the soldiers of Zeon to his cause. *'Ple Clones': Clones created by Glemy from his former subordinate Elpeo Ple, all of whom are cyber newtypes and are significantly stronger than ther original Ple as well as more cold and ruthless. Some of the clones seen include: **'Ple Two': The first Ple Clone, as well as one of the first members of the Glemy Faction. She was responsible for the death of her sister, Elpeo Ple, and also frequently clashed with AEUG pilot Judau Ashta. However Judau's kindness managed to win her over, and she defects to the AEUG, albeit badly wounded. In her final moments, she helps locate Judau after his battle with Haman, where she then passes away. **'Ple Twelve': One of many Ple clones; she managed to survive the final battle at Axis and was left to float in space until she was rescued. From there she was sold into sex slavery and worked as a prostitute for some time until being rescued by Suberoa Zinnerman, of the remnants of Neo Zeon. She would then serve under him in the Third Neo Zeon War, under her new name Marida Cruz. **One of the Ple Clones was seen in episode of 10 Gundam Evolve having survived the final battle at Axis and fleeing from the remnants of Neo Zeon. She is saved by Judau but it is never confirmed which numbered Ple Clone she was. *'Rakan Dahkaran': First seen as a strong, hardened soldier serving under Haman, he is later seen aligned with Glemy in the final battle. His reasons for defecting are not known; it could be assumed he either supports the rule of the Zabi family or that Glemy's show of power swayed him to his side. In the final battle he battled Haman loyalist and fanatic Mashymre Cello, and though he survived the cyber newtypes suicide attack, he is later killed by Judau.